I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pair of scissors and more particularly to such scissors having a constant cutting length per stroke as well as a distinct sharpness.
II. Prior Art
Conventional scissors are of such construction that both blades 100 and 200 are pivotally connected by a swivel pin 300 so as to allow the cutting edges 101 and 201 to be freely closed and opened as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
However, such scissors generally have the following drawbacks:
The angle which the blades of the scissors make is determined based on how wide the thumb of one hand (for example, the right hand in the case of a right-handed person) operating the scissors opens relative to the other fingers. And, at the start of the normal cutting operation, the cutting edges 101 and 201 of the respective blades engage at a point away from the swivel pin 300 as shown in FIG. 10. Consequently, scissors of this type have a so-called "dead space", or unused edge portions, and this will make it very difficult to provide a constant cutting length per stroke.
Also, due to the "dead space", one cannot make effective use of those portions of the cutting edges 101 and 201 adjacent to the swivel pin 300 forming the fulcrum of the scissors. It should be understood that those unused cutting edges adjacent to the swivel pin should give the greatest cutting force if used effectively. Thus, the scissor of this type inherently is not capable of providing optimum cutting performance.